The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nierembergia plant, botanically known as Nierembergia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USNRB1201’.
The new Nierembergia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan and Bonsall, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and mounding Nierembergia cultivars with early flowering habit and strong foliage.
The new Nierembergia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Jun. 10, 2005 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan, of an unnamed selection of Nierembergia caerulea, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Nierembergia hybrida identified as code number UCU-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nierembergia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. on Jul. 6, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nierembergia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. since Jul. 10, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Nierembergia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.